Amor Vincit Omnia
by myungie
Summary: [FF COLLAB] Untaian takdir yang terukir sejak jaman Yunani Kuno, membuat Baekhyun tak pernah lelah mengejar Kasper, lelaki tampan di sekolahnya. Hingga akhirnya seorang dewa yunani tampan menemuinya, dan menawarkan sebuah perjanjian menarik padanya. "Mengapa aku harus mengambil nyawamu, jika ada tubuhmu yang bisa kunikmati?". CHANBAEK WITH KASPER
1. Chapter 1

Tap

Tap

Tap

Derap suara langkah kaki dirasa kian mendekati tempat Baekhyun berada kini. Seiring didengarnya langkah yang mendekat, semakin meningkat pula degupan jantungnya. Tungkai mungilnya sejak tadi berjalan tanpa tujuan di dalam kamarnya, sembari menggenggam sebuah buku usang di tangan kanannya.

Sebuah buku yang menjadi alasan kewaspadaannya saat ini. Sebuah buku yang entah dikatakan membawa musibah atau kemujuran padanya.

Cklek Cklek

Baekhyun melonjak terkejut dan menatap cemas ke arah pintu. Kepanikan sungguh mulai melanda dirinya, memikirkan segala cara untuk menghindari seseorang-atau tepatnya-sosok di balik pintu. Ia menarik nafas panjang sejenak, kemudian menatap penuh harap pada buku yang tengah ia genggam.

"Ayolah..ayolah! Pasti ada mantra untuk membatalkannya!" Baekhyun semakin gusar membolak balik lembaran buku tersebut, sementara gedoran keras kian terdengar dari arah pintu. Membuat jemarinya semakin bergerak tak karuan. Ia sudah akan memekik putus asa sampai dilihatnya tulisan kuno pada akhir halaman, yang dengan ilmu ala kadar yang ia miliki berartikan 'Pembatalan perjanjian'.

Maka dengan itu Baekhyun lantas berlari menuju jendela kamarnya, sambil sesekali memperhatikan area belakangnya, takut-takut jika sosok disana sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Penuh kehati-hatian ia mengendap-endap keluar jendela, meminimalisir suara langkah kakinya agar tidak terdengar sampai luar pintu. Ia tutup jendela itu kemudian, menyempatkan bersorak dalam hati setelah dirasa percobaan kaburnya berhasil. Setidaknya sampai ia memutar tubuhnya dan-

"Mencoba untuk lari dariku?"

-Baekhyun berjengit hingga terduduk di lantai ketika sosok dibalik pintu tadi kini hadir di hadapannya. Melayang tanpa menapak, ditopang oleh sayap hitam yang mengembang dibalik punggungnya. Puluhan kupu-kupu hitam yang mengitari sisi tubuhnya, membuat sosok lelaki ini bagai penguasa malam di bawah temaram sinar bulan.

Sosok lelaki itu bersedekap, memasang wajah dinginnya, lurus menatap pada Baekhyun. Dengan parasnya yang rupawan di luar batas kemanusiaan, seharusnya bisa menekuk lutut siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk Baekhyun.

Yah..seharusnya.

Jika saja lelaki itu bukan makhluk bersayap dan tak memiliki detak jantung di dadanya.

"A-aku t-tidak! Aku tadi ingin keluar-ah maksudku aku ingin menghirup udara segar sebelum bertemu denganmu" kilah Baekhyun dengan terbata-bata, dalam hati ia berdoa agar sosok di depannya ini percaya akan ucapannya.

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat sementara lelaki itu menatap lekat pada Baekhyun, membuat si mungil gugup dan berulang kali menelan liurnya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mulai membawa langkahnya mundur, setelah dirasanya sosok itu bergerak maju ke arahnya.

Masih tanpa menapak, disertai kupu-kupu hitam yang terus mengitari sisinya.

"Jadi..." lelaki itu melayang dengan cepat menuju hadapan Baekhyun, menangkup wajah mungilnya hingga Baekhyun terdiam mematung. "...kau sudah siap membayar imbalan untuk perjanjian kita?" bisiknya halus, dan Baekhyun bersumpah itu terasa seperti bisikan kematian. Lelaki itu semakin membawa tubuhnya mendekat dan Baekhyun lantas mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan tubuh lelaki itu.

"T-tunggu s-sebentar Tuan *Thanathos-ah tidak maksudku Dewa Yang Agung. A-aku belum-YAK BERHENTI SIALAN!" Baekhyun memekik dengan nafas memburu. Entah datang dari mana keberanian itu hingga ia berani meluapkan emosinya pada sosok di depannya, yang hanya menatap Baekhyun datar dan dingin. "Dengar ya makhluk jadi-jadian! Aku sudah menemukan mantra untuk pembatalan perjanjian kita, maka berakhir sudah kesepakatan kita! Kau tidak bisa mengambil nyawaku hahahaha" Baekhyun berseru dan tertawa penuh semangat dan kebanggaan. Hingga satu menit setelahnya tawa renyah dari mulut mungilnya kian menyurut, mendapati seringai licik yang mengembang di sudut bibir sosok lelaki tinggi di depannya. Seringai itu semakin melebar ketika Baekhyun akhirnya tersudut oleh dinding.

Diangkatnya tangan kanannya untuk menangkup pipi kanan Baekhyun, dan si mungil bergidik merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan lelaki itu. "Kau pikir aku meminta nyawamu?" tanya si pria bersayap, sedang Baekhyun tak sadar menganggukkan kepala. Lelaki itu terkekeh ringan dan Baekhyun bersyukur tidak ada taring tajam di dalam sana. "Kau terlalu banyak membaca buku dongeng, bocah manis!" Ia terkekeh kembali melihat bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut tak terima, kemudian mencubitnya sebelum membawa tubuh keduanya semakin dekat. "Jikalaupun ada yang seperti itu, aku tetap tidak akan meminta imbalan dengan nyawamu" seringai kembali muncul seiring dengan iris matanya yang menggelap.

Dengan polosnya Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, lalu berucap. "Lalu?". Sosok bersayap itu tersenyum begitu liciknya, kemudian berbisik halus di depan bibir Baekhyun. "Mengapa aku harus mengambil nyawamu..." Ia berhenti sesaat untuk membawa kedua tangan dinginnya merayap menuju pusat tubuh si mungil, sedang kepalanya merunduk menuju telinga kanan Baekhyun.

"...jika ada tubuh indahmu yang bisa kunikmati..."

.

.

.

Myungie & Byun Jaehyunee Proudly Present

...

Amor Vincit omnia

...

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kasper

.

.

.

Pada masa yang teramat lampau, tepatnya jauh dari dimana manusia berpijak, hiduplah para penghuni dan penguasa langit dengan harmonis. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi di muka bumi, dimana peperangan terus terjadi di setiap sudut dataran. Hingga pada akhirnya ketika dengan lancangnya sekumpulan manusia mencuri api dari Gunung Olimpus untuk dijadikan alat membunuh, para dewa pun murka bukan kepalang.

Maka untuk menghukum kesalahan umat manusia tersebut, Dewa Zeus menyuruh salah satu anaknya, Hefaistos dewa pandai besi, untuk membuat seorang manusia. Terciptalah manusia setengah dewa berjenis kelamin perempuan pertama di dunia.

Setelah sosok itu tercipta, berbagai dewa dewi ditugaskan untuk menyempurnakan sosok manusia setengah dewa tersebut. Dewi Athena mengajarinya menenun dan menjahit serta memberinya pakaian, Dewi Afrodit memberinya kecantikan dan hasrat, para Kharis memakaikan padanya perhiasan, para Hoirai memberinya mahkota, Dewa Apollo mengajarinya bernyanyi dan bermain musik, Dewa Poseidon memberinya kalung mutiara, Dewi Hera memberinya rasa penasaran yang besar, Dewa Hermes memberinya kepandaian berbicara serta memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah nama padanya.

Pandora,

yang bermakna "mendapat banyak hadiah"

Dengan tingkat kesempurnaan yang nyaris ia miliki, baik dari segi kemampuan maupun penampilannya, membuat para penghuni langit menaruh perhatian padanya. Sebagian besar dari mereka terpesona akan paras cantiknya dan kagum akan pribadi si gadis.

Termasuk pun Dewa Horus, sang dewa perang dan pelindung langit, yang ditugaskan untuk menemani sekaligus menjaga sang gadis sejak ia berumur lima tahun. Nampaknya Horus lah satu-satunya, yang tidak pernah luput mengamati tumbuh kembang Pandora mulai dari sejak ia kanak-kanak hingga akhirnya tumbuh sebagai seorang gadis cantik jelita.

Kebersamaan mereka selama bertahun-tahun, mau tidak mau membuat keduanya begitu dekat, saling memahami, saling mengagumi, termasuk...

saling menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam hati masing-masing. Semua akan terasa mudah tanpa ada yang perlu ditutupi, andai saja...

Horus tidak mempunyai sosok yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

Adalah Dewi Hathor, sang dewi yang melindungi kaum manusia dan memberikan cinta beserta kegembiraan pada makhluk bumi, yang ditakdirkan menjadi belahan jiwa Dewa Horus. Kepribadiannya yang lembut dan penyabar, membuatnya tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh pada sang suami, yang nyatanya lebih memilih menemani Pandora ketimbang dirinya.

Meski hari-hari yang ia jalani nampak membosankan, mengawasi segala aktivitas di bumi setiap detiknya dalam kesunyian, ia tetap bersyukur karena setidaknya sang suami telah memberikannya satu peri gigi untuk menemaninya.

Peri gigi itu diberikan oleh Horus padanya tepat ketika pertama kali suaminya itu ditugaskan untuk menemani Pandora. Saat itu Horus sudah memperkirakan bahwa kelak waktunya bersama sang isteri akan habis tersita. Nyatanya keputusannya itu tepat, sebab hanya si peri gigi yang senantiasa menemani Hathor, ketika Horus bahkan tak pernah lagi menyediakan waktu untuk sekedar mengetahui kabar sang Dewi.

Pada suatu hari, usia peri gigi sudah mencapai batas kaum peri. Dewi Hathor yang tidak siap untuk melepasnya pergi, dengan isak tangis merapalkan berbagai mantra untuk melindungi peri gigi tersebut. Baik dari penyakit yang terus menggerogotinya, maupun dari Osiris, sang raja kematian.

"Tidak...aku mohon bertahanlah periku..." isaknya sambil memegang kepala si peri dengan tangan mungilnya yang bergetar. Sementara si peri gigi sendiri sudah semakin melemah, namun masih sanggup memberikan senyum hangat untuk dewinya. "Kau harus bertahan periku. Aku...aku tidak sanggup sendiri lagi..." Hathor tak sanggup lagi meneruskan ucapannya, sebab isak tangisnya tak bisa dibendung lagi olehnya. Bibir tipisnya tak lelah berucap mantra...

Meski sang peri telah menutup erat kedua matanya.

"Sudah saatnya ia pergi, Dewi..." nada suara husky yang terasa asing baginya, membuat Hathor mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati sosok lelaki bersayap dengan kupu-kupu hitam mengitari tubuh tegapnya. Lelaki itu berjongkok, mencermati sekujur tubuh si peri. "Yang kau lakukan ini hanya menyakiti jiwanya, biarkan ia pergi dengan tenang oke?" bujuknya lembut.

Hathor masih kehilangan suaranya, sebab lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk membalas sosok lelaki rupawan di depannya ini. Bahkan dalam sanubarinya ia mengakui bahwa sosok ini lebih rupawan daripada sang suami. Dan ia merutuki dirinya atas pikiran konyolnya itu. Sambil meremat jemarinya, Hathor memandang pada lelaki itu. "K-kau T-thanathos? Kau yang akan mengambil periku?" tanyanya gugup.

Lelaki yang bernama Thantahos itu menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, jika kau memberi izin padaku tentunya" jawabnya sembari mematri senyuman ramah, menampilkan lekukan dalam di pipi kanannya.

Hathor kembali terdiam untuk merenung sesaat. Ia tentu tahu dengan pasti siapa sosok di depannya ini. Menurut kabar yang beredar, baik para penghuni bumi maupun langit selalu berdoa agar kelak ketika ajal mendatangi mereka, Thanathos lah yang akan menjemput mereka.

Sebab Thanathos dikenal sebagai Dewa kematian yang damai. Dimana ketika jiwamu diambil olehnya yang kau rasakan hanya sebuah bisikan lembut bagai pengantar tidur. Sungguh berbeda dengan saudarinya dan Dewa Osiris, yang mencabut jiwa-jiwa dengan cara paling menyakitkan. Konon katanya Thantahos sendiri yang memilih para makhluk yang jiwanya akan dibawa olehnya, namun tetap saja tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu sosok seperti apa yang membuatnya memilih.

Setelah merasa yakin akan keputusannya, Hathor pun berdiri dan tersenyum pada lelaki di depannya. "Ini memang berat untukku, tapi...aku tahu tentangmu Thanathos, dan aku memberikan izin padamu untuk mengambil periku. Silahkan" ucapnya yakin, kemudian sedikit menjauh untuk memberikan ruang bagi sang dewa kematian melakukan tugasnya.

Sesaat Thanathos ingin berbicara sesuatu, namun mulutnya mengatup kembali. Memilih fokus pada tugasnya, dimulai dengan memejamkan mata, lalu menjulurkan tangannya di pucuk kepala si peri sembari berucapkan mantra. Samar-samar tubuh rapuh itu bersinar benderang, sedikit terangkat ke atas sebelum perlahan menghilang seiring cahayanya yang meredup.

"Ia hanya sebuah peri gigi, tapi nampaknya begitu berharga untukmu...bolehkah aku mengetahui alasan yang mendasarinya?" tanya Thanathos ketika selesai menunaikan tugasnya. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya jika tidak ingin" sambungnya lagi ketika melihat sosok mungil nan cantik itu hanya terdiam.

Hathor memberikan senyuman tipis sambil menggeleng kecil. "Kenapa tidak? Ini bukanlah suatu rahasia langit yang harus ditutupi" Ia terkekeh ringan, membuat netra indahnya menyipit, sedang yang lelaki hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Tawa ringan itu mulai mereda, diganti dengan sorot matanya yang meredup. "Meski ia hanya seekor semut pun, namun jikalau ia lah yang selalu menemani di hari-hariku yang begitu sunyi...maka aku tetap akan bersikap seperti yang baru saja kau lihat. Dan yah...seperti itulah yang selama ini ia lakukan" Ia mencoba terkekeh kembali, namun yang nampak hanya sebuah kesepian besar di dalamnya.

Thanathos tertegun akan itu, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. "Hem..sesungguhnya itulah yang kupertanyakan sejak pertama kali menapak di gerbang purimu. Mengapa disini begitu sunyi? Meski ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, tapi aku mendengar bahwa kau sudah memiliki Dewa Horus sebagai pendampingmu. Apa aku benar?" tanyanya panjang lebar.

"Kau benar, aku sudah memiliki Horus..." Hathor tersenyum kembali, namun bahkan lebih memilukan dari sebelumnya. "...tapi ia sedang ditugaskan Dewa Zeus untuk menemani dan mengawasi pertumbuhan Pandora" jelasnya masih sambil tersenyum, meski sorot matanya berlawanan akan senyumnya. Semua itu tak luput dari atensi lelaki di depannya, dan entah mengapa ia benci akan hal itu.

"Tck! Jadi ini berkaitan tentang gadis itu lagi? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa para penghuni langit begitu terpengaruh padanya. Maksudku yeah..." Thanthos mengedikkan kedua pundaknya. "...sesempurna apapun ia diciptakan, darah manusia tetap mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai para pengagumnya menemukan sifat-sifat buruk gadis tersebut" gerutu Thanathos, nampak benar-benar tidak menyukai si gadis setengah dewa. Sementara Hathor sendiri entah mengapa tersenyum geli melihat sikap sosok lelaki di depannya.

Sesungguhnya bukanlah suatu yang beradab bagi para dewa untuk menjelekkan atau menceritakan keburukan makhluk lainnya. Namun Hathor nampaknya tidak keberatan, justru diam-diam mengamini ucapan lelaki itu. Benar adanya bahwa sifat-sifat buruk manusia tetap mengalir dalam diri wanita itu. Dan Hathor pun sudah merasakan salah satunya.

Salah satu dari * _seven capital sins of human._

 _Greed._

Ketamakan. Keinginan untuk memiliki Dewa Horus, suaminya, seutuhnya, dan gadis itu telah berhasil melakukannya. Terbukti dari sekian tahun terlewati, tanpa pernah seharipun Horus mengunjungi atau bahkan sekedar menanyakan kabar sang belahan jiwa pun tak pernah Horus lakukan.

Hathor memejamkan mata sembari merapal mantra untuk dirinya sendiri. Hal ini sering dilakukan olehnya ketika emosi hampir tidak mampu dibendung olehnya lagi. Setelah dirasa kondisi jiwanya mulai stabil, ia membuka matanya kembali dan mendapati lelaki di depannya ini masih asyik berceloteh tentang ketidak sukaannya pada Pandora.

"Hey..hey..apakah ini benar Thanathos yang terkenal tenang dan damai?" Hathor melipat kedua tangannya sambil memicingkan mata. Sedang lelaki bersayap itu membalas dengan gelengan kepala dan mengedikkan pundaknya. "Entahlah, firasatku benar-benar buruk tentangnya. Kuharap segera tiba masa dimana Osiris akan menjemputnya" gerutunya kembali, membuat Hathor tidak lagi menahan kekehannya.

"Jangan begitu Thanathos, aku pernah bertemu dengannya dan kurasa...ia memang sosok sempurna, baik parasnya maupun kemampuan yang ia miliki" Hathor berucap tulus, namun Thantahos mengerutkan keningnya dalam, tidak setuju dengan pernyataan wanita itu. Ia maju beberapa langkah, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan berhati-hati menangkup wajah wanita di depannya.

"Dewiku Yang Agung...jika Pandora saja sudah dikatakan sempurna, lalu bagaimana kau menilai dirimu? Bahkan paras Dewi Afrodit sang pemilik kecantikan termahsyur di penjuru langit, tidak mampu menandingi parasmu..." Thanathos berbisik, memaku pandangannya pada netra wanita yang nampak terbius akan bisikan lembutnya.

Seperti inikah rasanya ketika Thanathos akan mengambil jiwa seseorang, pikir Hathor.

"Dan perlu kau ketahui Dewiku.." Hathor meremat jemarinya, menahan perasaan asing ketika mendengar 'Dewiku', terasa seperti dimiliki batinnya. "...Thanathos hanya akan datang pada mereka yang berjiwa murni, tulus serta penuh kasih. Dan sungguh tidak adil karena kau memiliki semua kesempurnaan itu" Lelaki itu pura-pura berdecak tak suka, namun terkekeh setelahnya ketika Hathor mulai tertawa dengan sorot matanya yang kembali bersinar.

Detik demi detik mereka lewati dengan saling bertukar tawa dan menyelami pandangan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Thanathos yang terlebih dulu menggantikan tawanya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Izinkan aku untuk menggantikan tugas perimu...hmm?" pinta Thanathos dengan berbisik, sementara Hathor tak lantas segera menjawabnya. Dewi mungil itu lebih memilih mencermati paras sang dewa, melihat ketulusan dan kesungguhan dari sepasang obsidian abu-abunya.

Maka dengan itu Hathor pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sebagai awal dari kedekatan tak terduga yang terjalin antara keduanya.

Sejak anggukan setuju yang diberikan Hathor saat itu, Thanathos benar-benar mewujudkan ucapannya, menemani Hathor menjalankan tugasnya. Lelaki itu mungkin tidak bisa menemaninya sebaik yang dilakukan oleh peri giginya yang telah tiada. Namun itu sudah cukup bagi Hathor, sebab lelaki itu hanya pergi bila ada tugas yang memanggilnya.

Hubungan keduanya semakin erat seiring bertambahnya waktu. Seolah topik pembicaraan tak pernah habis diantara keduanya. Tak ayal perdebatan juga saban hari terjadi, terutama ketika keduanya sedang membicarakan Horus dan Pandora, dimana Thanathos berulang kali menobatkan Horus sebagai Dewa Terbodoh, sedang Hathor tentu saja membela sang suami.

Tugas yang dilaksanakan keduanya juga tak luput dari pembicaraan sehari-hari. Thanthos acapkali mengeluhkan Hathor yang sepanjang hari hanya menjalankan tugasnya di dalam puri, hingga sesekali ia membujuk wanita itu untuk mencoba turun ke bumi bersama dengannya. Namun si dewi mungil hanya menggeleng ringan, lalu memilih mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Suatu hari Hathor bertanya pada Thanathos, apakah tugas yang dibebankan padanya pernah menyulitkannya? Mengingat pembawaan lelaki itu begitu tenang dan profesional, membuat Hathor bertanya-tanya.

Tak disangka-sangka, senyuman pilu adalah reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh si pria bersayap saat itu. "Pada saat aku masih belia, aku tak ubahnya seperti para pencabut nyawa lainnya. Kejam, tanpa perhitungan, bertindak semaunya, mencabut nyawa dengan cara paling menyakitkan, berbanding terbalik dengan tugas yang diberikan padaku" Ungkapnya masih sambil tersenyum. "Lalu atas semua keburukan yang kulakukan, Dewa Zeus menjatuhkan hukuman padaku" Ia menoleh sesaat, sebelum membawa jemarinya menuju bagian dada kirinya.

"Zeus menanamkan hati nurani padaku, dan saat itu aku tertawa begitu angkuhnya, mengira ini adalah lelucon terburuk darinya. Sampai suatu hari tepat sehari setelah ini ditanamkan di tubuhku, aku diberikan tugas..." lelaki itu berhenti sesaat, memejamkan matanya kemudian. Sementara Hathor mengamatinya lamat-lamat di sampingnya, memperhatikan ekspresi terluka yang begitu kentara terlukis pada paras Thanathos.

"...mencabut nyawa ibuku..."

Hathor tersentak hingga kedua matanya membeliak, namun memilih untuk tetap diam dan menunggu lelaki di sampingnya melanjutkan bicara.

"Aku tetap melakukan proses pencabutan nyawa dengan caraku seperti biasa dan tidak ada yang salah ataupun keanehan yang terjadi pada diriku di detik-detik awal. Namun ketika ibu mulai memekik keras dan meraung dengan hebatnya...aku...aku..." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, sembari mengepalkan tangan untuk memukul pelan dada kirinya. "Saat itu aku baru mengerti mengapa Zeus menghukumku dengan menanamkan hati nurani. Ia ingin agar aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sama atas bagaimana caraku mencabut nyawa, hingga kelak aku tidak akan mengulanginya kembali" Ia terkekeh miris, dengan pandangan matanya yang kosong. "Namun lebih dari itu, sialnya, aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan...lebih dari segala rasa sakit di alam semesta ini..." Thantahos menolehkan lepalanya, memberikan pandangan takut dan terluka pada Hathor.

"...kehilangan..."

Apakah karena obsidian abu-abu itu nampak berlinang, ataukah mungkin karena tubuh lelaki itu yang merunduk lemah tak berdaya, yang membuat Hathor segera merengkuhnya begitu saja. Ia bawa kepala si pria bersayap bersandar pada bahunya, jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut lekukan sayapnya, sedang bibir tipisnya tak hentinya mengucap bisikan penenang.

Untuk sesaat saja...

Biarkan keduanya tenggelam dalam asa yang sama, menepis jarak dan batas yang mencoba menghalangi, melebur dalam penyatuan penuh ketulusan.

...

Sekian waktu telah terlewati, dan tidak ada satupun kejanggalan atau keanehan yang menimpa dunia langit maupun bumi. Semua berlangsung seperti alurnya, begitupun hubungan yang terjalin antar para penghuninya.

Namun semuanya berubah bencana ketika suatu kabar mengejutkan datang dari Dewa Zeus. Ia berencana untuk memberikan Pandora pada Epimetheus agar dinikahi. Prometheus, saudara Epimetheus, berusaha memperingatkannya untuk tidak menerima Pandora sebab kabar burung mengenai jalinan cinta antara gadis itu dengan Dewa Horus telah tersebar meluas. Tapi apa daya, Pandora yang nampak begitu mempesona membuat Epimetheus bersikukuh untuk menikahinya.

Hal ini tentunya menjadi berita buruk bagi Pandora dan Horus, termasuk pula Dewi Hathor sang istri. Kekasih abadinya itu memang sudah kembali bersamanya di puri, namun ia begitu yakin bahwa jiwa dan seluruh isi kepalanya berada di tempat lain. Saat itu ia merasa bahwa sosoknya benar-benar habis tak tersisa di relung hati sang suami.

Keadaan semakin buruk untuknya, ketika Thanathos cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengunjungi dirinya kembali. Meski sosok sang suami telah hadir di sisinya, namun ia tidak bisa membohongi...rasa kesepian itu hadir kembali, lebih kentara dari sebelumnya.

Pada satu hari sebelum pernikahan si gadis setengah manusia, para dewa memberikannya hadiah berupa sebuah kotak yang indah. Namun anehnya, ia dilarang keras untuk membuka kotak tersebut.

Atas dasar rasa ingin tahunya yang begitu tinggi, maka dibuka olehnya kotak pemberian tersebut.

Dan inilah awal dari segala bencana yang terjadi.

Sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terlepas turun ke muka bumi. Masa tua, rasa sakit, kegilaan, wabah penyakit, keserakahan, pencurian, dusta, cemburu, kelaparan, dan berbagai malapetaka lainnya telah bebas. Berbagai keburukan itu menyebar ke seluruh dunia dan menjangkiti umat manusia.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, dan rasanya terlalu terlambat untuk bertindak sesuatu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, selain mulai menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Perbuatannya ini lantas membuat para penghuni langit aja murka padanya. Dalam sekejap Dewa Zeus memerintahkan berbagai prajurit untuk menangkapnya dan menetapkan Dewa Horus...

Sebagai pengeksekusi dirinya...

Dengan langkah berat dan berliku, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Horus dan prajuritnya untuk sampai di kediaman Pandora. Gadis itu hanya duduk bersila di ruangan tengah, nampak siap menerima apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Horus mendekatinya hingga berdiri tepat di hadapannya, sementara si gadis mendongak menatapnya. Lewat tatapan mata mereka berbicara, sama-sama menyiratkan luka dan ketidak relaan. Pandora yang pertama memutus pandangan, beralih memejamkan mata sembari mematri senyuman indah.

"Lakukan Horus..." pintanya pasrah. Kedua tangan Horus mengepal begitu erat, sebelum sebilah pedang panjang tiba-tiba hadir di tangan kanannya. Ia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, dan menyempatkan untuk berucap, "Maafkan aku..."

Pandora menganggukkan kepalanya lembut, dan Horus mulai menghunuskan pedang miliknya

Sleb!

"Uhkkk..."

...

Thanathos baru saja kembali dari muka bumi, ketika dilihatnya suasana di langit begitu carut marut. Baru saja ia hendak menanyakan apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi, sampai tiba-tiba dirasanya ada panggilan tugas untuknya.

Satu nyawa lagi harus ia ambil, dan sepertinya letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Secepat kedipan mata, secepat itu pula ia menghilang menuju tempat yang dituju. Ketika sosoknya telah menapak sempurna, tidak banyak reaksi yang ditunjukkan olehnya...selain rahang yang mengeras dan tubuhnya yang mematung.

Setiap langkahnya terasa dibebani oleh ribuan batuan, semakin berat seiring ia mendekati kerumunan di depannya. Ini adalah tempat yang sudah sangat tak asing baginya, dan ia berharap apa yang ada di depan sana bukanlah seperti yang diduga.

Ketika kehadirannya mulai disadari, kerumunan itu perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan tiga sosok disana, dimana yang satu sudah tergeletak lemah, yang satu lagi sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan sebilah pedang yang ditancapkan oleh sesosok lagi di dadanya.

Thanathos terus membawa tungkainya ke depan, meski langkahnya kini telah bergetar. Disaat ia telah benar-benar berada di hadapan ketiga sosok tersebut...

Disaat ia telah mengetahui siapa sosok yang akan ia ambil nyawanya detik ini...

Thanathos menggeram penuh amarah.

Jika bukan karena sosok wanita di depannya, dewi mungil yang diam-diam ia sayangi, menggenggam lembut jemarinya, Thanathos mungkin benar-benar akan bertransformasi menjadi wujud aslinya. Lelaki itu merundukkan kepalanya, disambut oleh senyuman paling indah dari wanitanya.

"Sebelum kau melaksanakan tugasmu...bisakah aku meminta waktu sedikit lagi?" tanyanya penuh harap, membuat Thanathos lantas menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyuman indah diberikan lagi padanya, sebelum sang wanita mengalihkan pandangan pada sang suami di sebelahnya.

"Horus..." yang dipanggil lantas tersentak, kemudian ikut duduk bersimpuh di depannya. Obsidian cokelatnya nampak berkaca-kaca, siap berlinang jika saja jemari sang belahan hati tidak mengusapnya lembut. "Jangan...jangan menangis dewaku. Kini tak ada lagi penghalang bagimu, berbahagialah dengannya. Anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah terakhirku untukmu, belahan jiwaku" ucap si wanita berlapang dada.

Satu linangan air mata lolos di pipi Horus, mendengar ucapan tulus sang istri. "Hathor sayangku...aku tidak pernah-"

"-mmhhm sudahlah. Lebih baik segera bawa Pandora dan temui Apollo sebelum kondisinya kian memburuk. Pergilah Horus...aku melepasmu" Hathor tersenyum tegar, meski jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya menjerit pilu melihat sang suami benar-benar mulai membawa Pandora pergi, meninggalkan dirinya yang sedang meregang nyawa.

Tepat setelah sepasang kekasih itu menghilang dari pandangannya,Hathor kembali membawa atensinya pada lelaki di depannya, lelaki yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini telah mewarnai hidupnya yang sunyi.

"Bisakah aku meminta tambahan waktu kembali...?" tanya Hathor dengan berbisik.

Thanathos tak langsung menjawab, terlebih dulu duduk bersimpuh di hadapan sang dewi. "Apapun untukmu..." tanyanya juga dengan berbisik.

Hathor menggeleng pelan, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya unuk menangkup wajah Thanathos. "Terima kasih...aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu sedikit lebih lama" pintanya penuh harap. Thanathos hanya mampu membisu, bahkan memejamkan mata ketika usapan lembut dari sang dewi mengitari wajahnya.

Suasana hening penuh romansa itu hanya bertahan sesaat saja, ketika suara gaduh datang mendekati keduanya. Sang raja dari segala dewa, Dewa Zeus, hadir bersama para dewa lainnya dan berbagai prajurit langit.

"Hathor! Bisa-bisanya kau bersekongkol untuk melindungi Pandora! Tidakkah kau lihat bencana yang telah ditimbulkan olehnya hah?! Bahkan suamimu pun diambil oleh gadis terkutuk itu!" hardik Dewa Zeus penuh murka.

Kedua tangan Hathor saling tertaut erat, menahan gejolak yang membuncah di dadanya. Bukankah ini tidak adil untuknya?

Zeus yang pertama kali menciptakan gadis pembawa bencana itu. Zeus juga yang memerintahkan Horus untuk menjaga dan mengawasi pertumbuhan Pandora. Atau dengan kata lain, sang raja lah yang bertanggung jawab atas segala kehancuran yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Lalu mengapa semua seolah dilimpahkan padanya?

Hathor hanya terlalu mencintai lelaki yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Sekalipun raga yang harus dikorbankan, nyatanya Hathor bersedia melakukannya demi kebahagiaan pendampingnya.

"Aku tahu Yang Mulia...Aku mengerti" sahutnya lemah, namun tetap memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan sang raja. "Ini adalah keputusanku, dan aku sudah siap menerima segala hukuman atas perbuatan yang telah kulakukan" ucapnya dengan penuh keteguhan, membuat dewa dewi di belakang Zeus menggeleng prihatin melihatnya.

Berbeda dengan sang raja, yang nampak lebih murka dari sebelumnya. Ia tatap Hathor sejenak, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki bersayap di dekat sang dewi. "Thanathos! Cabut nyawanya segera, lalu kirimkan jiwanya pada Hades atau Osiris. Tidak ada reinkarnasi untuknya dan biarlah ia merasakan siksaan neraka terbawah atas tindakan lalainya ini!" perintahnya dengan seringai menakutkan.

Hathor tak lagi mampu menjawabnya, begitu pula Thantahos yang hanya bisa membisu dalam posisinya. Sejak tadi netranya terus mengunci pada sosok indah di depannya, membuat Hathor kembali menatap ke arahnya.

Dengan senyuman tegarnya, wanita itu berbisik. "Terima kasih...telah hadir dalam duniaku, meski pertemuan kita begitu singkat" bisiknya lembut. Perlahan ia membawa wajahnya sedikit maju ke depan, memberanikan diri untuk mengecup sudut bibir sang dewa. "Sekarang...lakukan Thanathos" pintanya. Disaat jemari si lelaki bersayap mulai menapak di pucuk kepalanya, Hathor mulai memejamkan mata.

"Tidak ada yang pernah tahu luka terdalam yang tersembunyi dibalik tatapan mataku, tidak ada yang tahu pula dengan rasa sakit yang tak pernah terucap dari mulutku ketika aku kehilangan sosok ibuku dahulu. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu...mimpi buruk apa yang telah kulewati saat itu" ungkap Thanathos tiba-tiba. "Lalu ketika malam itu aku membagi kisah dukamu bersamamu...saat itu pula diam-diam aku telah berucap sumpah..."

Mendengar irama asing dari nada suara sang dewa, membuat Hathor membuka kembali kedua matanya. Dapat ia lihat, kupu-kupu yang mengitari tubuh Thanathos kian bertambah jumlahnya, bahkan mulai berdatangan dari berbagai sudut. Disamping itu, obsidian abu-abu miliknya berganti menjadi hitam, bahkan dari jemarinya juga memijarkan cahaya kelam pekat, bukan sinar terang seperti biasanya.

Dugaan buruk mulai muncul dalam benak Hathor, ketika Thanathos melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Biarlah semesta mengeluarkan amarahnya dan api neraka datang menyelimuti tubuhku bahkan hingga terbakar habis sekalipun..." Ia menjeda sesaat, mengamati Dewa Zeus dan para prajurit yang mulai berlarian mendekatinya, sebelum mengembalikan atensinya pada sosok terkasih. "...asal tidak ada kehilangan untuk yang kedua...asal kau tetap di sisiku.."

"THANATHOS APA YANG KAU-"

...

 _Berkatalah angin_

 _Meniup dingin di hati_

 _Berteriaklah hujan_

 _Pada malam aku tenggelam_

 _._

 _Akulah si pelindung pandora_

 _Yang menyimpan kotak penuh kutukan_

 _Setiap jiwa kini kecewa_

 _Tidak hutan, tidak lautan, tidak hewan, bahkan manusia_

 _._

 _Setiap nafasku adalah nista yang tak terperi_

 _Setiap langkahku menggiring benci_

 _Tak bisa aku lari dari sekap ini_

 _Tak mau aku lari ke lain diri_

 _._

 _Sebab ia menyeringai_

 _Ia kuasai aku dalam kepompong diri yang tak pernah pecah_

 _Jiwa ini tetap ada, tak lekang atau mati_

 _Akulah si pendosa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Present

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Baekhyun memekik dengan hebohnya sembari menghempaskan tangan dingin yang dengan kurang ajar menyentuh pusat tubuhnya, kemudian segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, meski faktanya pakaian lelaki itu cukup tebal membungkus tubuh mungilnya. "Dengar kau iblis! Jangan harap bisa mengambil nyawaku atau bahkan menyentuh tubuhku! Karena aku benar-benar akan membacakan mantra untuk pembatalan perjanjian kita!" ucapnya nyalang, sedang pria bersayap itu hanya mengedikkan pundak dengan satu alisnya yang menukik ke atas.

"Oh ya...? Baca saja. Aku suka mendengar suaramu bocah, apalagi ketika nanti meneriakkan namaku" Thanathos mengeluarkan seringainya, yang demi apapun benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ingin melempar sendalnya pada wajah lelaki itu. Si pria mungil menarik nafas sejenak sembari mengelus dada, sebelum membuka kembali halaman buku yang telah ia lipat sebelumnya.

Baekhyun berdeham sejenak, kemudian mulai merapal mantra yang tertulis pada buku. " _O theós ton theón. Me tin ádeiá sas zítisa, boró na ton kratísei, Thanathos, to dorití mias eirinikís thanátou_ " Ia menjeda sesaat, membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. " _Os ek toútou, óli tin óra zoúse mónos. Epitrépste mou loipón na..."_ Baekhyun menjeda kembali untuk memberikan seringai kemenangan pada lelaki bersayap. Sambil menatap lamat padanya, Baekhyun kembali berucap. "... _synodéfsei theós Thanathos"_

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bersuara sejak Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan merapalkan mantranya. Pada 1 menit pertama, ia menduga bahwa mantra itu mungkin tidak lantas langsung bekerja efektif. Pada menit ketiga, Baekhyun masih mencoba berpikir positif, meskipun sosok di depannya sudah melayang-layang di sekitarnya.

Maka pada menit kelima...habis sudah kesabaran Baekhyun.

"Yak! Ini pasti perbuatanmu! Kau diam-diam mengeluarkan kekuatanmu agar mantranya tidak bekerja, iya 'kan?!' todong Baekhyun, dengan suara cemprengnya. Ia kesal setengah mati, ditambah lagi melihat makhluk gelap itu sedang terkekeh mengejeknya di atas sana.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti yang kau tuduhkan bocah. Jelas saja mantranya tak berlaku, sebab otak pintarmu itu begitu jeli menerjemahkan sebuah mantra" sindirnya sambil tersenyum angkuh nan memuakkan bagi Baekhyun. "Apa kau bahkan mengerti sepenggal kalimat saja dari mantra itu?" tanyanya, benar-benar membuat Baekhyun nampak seperti bocab idiot. Ia menggeleng sambil memutar mata, ketika dilihatnya si mungil hanya terdiam di posisinya.

 _"Dekatkan aku padanya, izinkan aku menemaninya...sebab Thanathos telah melupakan arti kebahagiaan"_

Deg!

Baekhyun bersumpah sesaat yang lalu, degupan asing begitu kentara di dadanya. Ia tak mengerti, hanya karena kalimat yang diucapkan oleh makhluk di depannya ini, menimbulkan sesuatu yang mengetuk bawah sadarnya. Asa yang tidak asing baginya.

"Cih! Benar dugaanku. Tidak ada satupun kalimat dari rangkaian mantra itu yang mampu diterjemahkan oleh otak 'pintarmu' itu" Thanathos mendengus, memberi penekanan pada ujung kalimatnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun sedikit terenyuh akan lelaki itu, dengan segera sirna mendengar ejekan yang dilontarkan olehnya. Ia melonjak-lonjak keatas, mencoba meraih ujung kaki Thanathos, dan berhasil pada tarikan ketiga.

"Omong kosong! Ini pasti akal-akalanmu saja. Kau yang sudah menggagalkan mantranya dan semua yang kau katakan tadi hanya karanganmu saja! Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini penerima beasiswa dan-"

"-sshh...diamlah. Jika masih ingin berdebat denganku...bukankah sebaiknya kita pindah ke ranjang, lalu kau bisa meneriakkan suaramu sepuasnya. Bagaimana?" goda Thanathos, sambil mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar telah mencapai batas kesabarannya, hingga dihempaskannya tangan dingin Thanathos yang membungkam mulutnya. "Iblis sialan! Menjauh dariku seka-"

Brukk!

Si mungil kehilangan suaranya, dan meneguk liurnya gugup. Terlalu bersemangat meluapkan emosi membuat ia tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi, tubuhnya diam-diam telah disudutkan menuju ranjang. Ketika ia sadar, semuanya telah terlambat.

Dengan gagahnya Thanathos telah mengukung tubuh mungilnya, dan sialnya kaki beserta tangannya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Degupan jantung Baekhyun meliar, ketika aura dingin mulai melingkupi pinggul hingga ujung kakinya.

"Lepaskan aku! Sialan kau! Aku bilang lepas sialan!" Baekhyun tak hentinya mengumpat, tak ayal tubuhnya mulai panas dingin ketika dirasanya celana piyamanya telah tergeletak di lantai. Merasa keperjakannya benar-benar terancam, membuat ia merasa ingin menangis saja. Ia tatap Thanathos yang sedang mengecupi tubuh bawahnya, dengan mata sabitnya yang berkaca-kaca. "Tuan Thanathos..ah m-maksudku Dewa Thanathos yang agung. Kumohon..lepaskan ak-aaahhh..."

Lenguhan pertama tiba-tiba lolos dari mulut mungilnya. Diikuti oleh lenguhan kedua, ketiga dan kesekian kalinya.

"More..please hhh.."

Selesai sudah. Baekhyun telah tersihir, sedang si lelaki bersayap menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia bawa tubuhnya kembali ke atas, menuju telinga si mungil. "Say my name..." Ia menjeda, menyempatkan untuk memberi tanda di sana.

"...Park Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

.

Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

Haloo Halooo.

Aku ingin meluruskan saja disini bahwa ff ini merupakan ff collab dengan kak **Byun Jaehyunee .** Dari awal pun memang mau diupdate di akunnya, untuk menghindari diriku yang suka labil dan gampang sensitif seperti di ff lainnya hehe. Tapi karena adanya gangguan sinyal dan kuota yg tiba-tiba habis di detik-detik menjelang update makanya terjadi miss komunikasi hehe.

Chapter 2 sudah diupdate di akun **Byun Jaehyunee** , dan bisa dibaca disana ya. Untuk yang sudah follow atau fav disini boleh kok unfoll atau unfav. Terimakasih dan mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Love.


End file.
